


【锤基ABO】醉酒不要搭地铁，万一就被捡走了呢

by Hunterzoey



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterzoey/pseuds/Hunterzoey
Summary: 香软教授基x头铁学生锤（一发完）*ABO，年下，醉酒，怀孕天降脑洞，夹爱带肉注意避雷，不喜请退





	【锤基ABO】醉酒不要搭地铁，万一就被捡走了呢

Thor发誓，这真的是他头一回在陌生的城市赶末班地铁，不管是在陌生的城市，还是搭地铁。作为声名显赫的、仍未成年的Odinson，他从来没有只身前往某个城市的经历，更不用说搭乘地铁——看重面子的Odin不允许Odinson们作出这种“自降身份”的事。不幸的是，这恰恰是最让Thor不爽的地方。他只想在肆意张扬的年纪跟自己的伙伴们在课后痛痛快快地打一场球，或者在酒馆比谁能更快喝下一大杯麦酒，毫无顾忌地大声说笑，肆意发散年轻A们特有的信息素，而不是被三四个西装革履的保镖包围，每天沉默着摆出深沉刻板的表情，活在豪车后座里，以及同龄人疏远的视线下。  
这也是Thor选择放弃自己那人人皆知的姓——以及背后的社会地位——隐姓埋名到相邻城市开启自己大学征程的原因。在这里，他只是Thor，努力考上了一所普通大学的Thor，再无其他。没有保镖的跟随，没有四周或敬畏的、打量的视线，他并不特别。他享受这份“不特别”，路人们淡漠的脸让他感到万分轻松。他保持着对新生活的热情以及轻松感......  
直到他充分意识到了“淡漠”背后的不方便。  
正如此刻，他气喘吁吁地站在站台前，一个人等着末班地铁。  
不过，末班地铁上，似乎也没有那么空。

Loki晕晕乎乎地靠在地铁门侧的扶手上，被扯松的衬衫领下是被酒精染得粉红的锁骨，领带也松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，出门前打理过的头发也乱的差不多了，有一缕黑发已经不安分地跑到眼前，但他没有力气再抬手撩开。该死的，他一个搞学术的人，到底为什么要被拉去应酬，还要喝那么多酒；更加该死的，明天还要给大一的雏鸟们上早课，还是大课；最该死的，残存的理智提醒他，该回家补点抑制剂了。怎么说，他也是个教授，哪怕三十岁对“教授”这个职称来说有些过分年轻，但在课室里像个刚分化的O一样四处发散勾引人的信息素？他Laufyson做不到。  
真的该打点抑制剂了，感觉日子快到了......在Loki还保有最后一丝理智的时刻，他这么想着。  
在地铁到站，车门打开之前。  
在站台前站到开始怀疑到底有没有末班车的Thor几乎进入灵魂出窍状态，以至于没有察觉到最后一班车的到来。也正是如此，他差点被开门之后扑面而来的信息素熏到后退一大步。等Thor反应过来时，Loki的头已经靠在了他的肩窝上，他甚至下意识地、十分绅士地扶住了他。回过神来的Thor仍然沉浸在惊讶中无法自拔。作为Odinson，他已经见识过许多妄图爬上自己的床的O、B、甚至是A，哪怕他的成年礼还在几个月之后。天地良心，怎么会有比催情剂还要勾人的信息素？他真的没有做过腺体改造手术吗？！Thor几乎是在闻到信息素的一瞬间就可耻地硬了，而毫无知觉的Loki还挂在Thor的身上。他们就这样在空荡荡的站台前保持这个有些羞耻的姿势一段时间，直到最后一班车在响铃之后关上车门，呼啸离去——  
“我的车！！！”挂着Loki，动弹不得的Thor绝望地看着列车离去。搭乘地铁的美好愿望就这么破碎了......又要坐车了......天知道他有多不喜欢坐车......  
而且身上这个俊美又不懂得收敛自己信息素的醉酒O是怎么回事！他不记得这里的民风有这么开放啊？！！  
更让他为难的是，眼前这个O好像已经没什么意识了。  
一个醉酒的，散发着撩人信息素的O，挂在一个正值青壮年的A身上。  
只有情色小说能这么写了吧。  
再怎么反叛，Thor也知道Odinson的意义。他从不轻易流露自己的情绪，更不用说更加敏感的感情。身经百撩但坚守底线的Thor从没想到自己能撞上这么一出，更没想到自己努力保护的生理反应就那么简单地出现了。就像......  
就像任何一个正常的Alpha一样。  
Thor默默在心里给自己抹了抹眼泪。  
但这个不知死活的Omega好像并没有消停的意思。他在Thor的怀里扑腾着，而后者用一条胳膊轻易控制住了他。Thor的脑子里不太恰当地闪过健身教练对自己说“一定要坚持，健身真的很有用”时一闪而过的奇妙表情。他甚至还分了下心，偷偷观察着怀中的Omega。似乎比自己大一些，却又有那么点青涩的味道。穿着西装，大概是应酬时喝醉酒了。但这个样子又不像是完全的喝醉......  
喝的酒里肯定有点问题，Thor果断地下了结论。  
来不及疼惜被下药而不自知的Omega，真正让Thor的大脑进入Alpha状态的大戏还在后头——  
Omega突然伸手勾住了比自己高不止一点的Alpha的脖颈，在Thor被迫低下头时抬起眼，用水汽氤氲的眼神看着他，然后抬起头，轻轻咬住对方的嘴唇，紧接着开始说话——  
“可不可以，给我......？”  
单是那个仿佛能滴出水来的眼神已经够让Thor理智掉线了，嘴唇传来温暖柔软的触感几乎让他崩溃。天地良心，Thor用自己的铁A身份发誓，没有一个Alpha能抵挡住这种诱惑，一个都没有。  
“Hey,sir......”保守起见，他还是谨慎一点比较好，毕竟谁也不知道这是不是个圈套，即使他的小兄弟正不满地叫嚣着。“您似乎有些失态，需要我送您回家吗？”  
“唔......？”完全失去理智的Loki自然无法回答这个问题，染上催情剂的他连骨子里都是等待被填满的空虚。他不解的瞪着身前Alpha的眼睛，几乎本能地抓住他的手往自己湿漉漉的裤裆摸去。最为他平时痛恨的，刻意隐藏的Omega本能在此刻，在Thor面前暴露无遗。  
“唔......喂我......Please......”  
如果说刚刚的接吻是拔掉了Thor理智线，那现在这支带着自己摸快要滴水的裤裆的手，以及那声无比缠绵的“Please”就是把Thor惊人的自控力踩在了脚下，并且来回碾压直至变成粉末。眼睛都快烧红的Thor一把捞起瘦削的Omega，在后者醉醺醺的惊呼下咬牙切齿地走出了地铁站。  
“是你求我的。”  
不知死活的Omega在被丢到床上后仍然哼哼唧唧地向Alpha求欢，在挣扎扭动中松开的衬衫纽扣让他胸前大片的细嫩皮肤完全展示在Thor的面前。毫无实战经验的Thor对着这等香艳场面差点直接扯断自己的皮带，而床上的Omega早就一边呻吟着一边脱光了自己的衣服。这边终于卸下最后一道“铠甲”的Thor快被他带着发情了。因常年健身略显粗糙的手指划过早已泥泞一片的嫩肉，引起Omega喘息着收紧自己的身体。Thor若有所思地看了一眼身下完全发情的Omega，再当着他的面把手指放进嘴里——  
“Damn......你真的甜的要命。”  
就连性暗示都让Omega的性欲变得更加高涨。原本婉转的喘息在Thor的手指进入时变得高昂，Thor几乎是不受控制地加大力道，换来身下人一声高过一声的呻吟，在对方完全适应自己的手指，开始摆着屁股渴求更多时恶意地收起手，居高临下地看着性事突然中断，困惑地看着自己的Omega，他没有一丝赘肉的躯体让Thor更加难以自控。这样的场面没有维持多久，很快，Thor也被情欲支配着俯身衔住Omega通红的乳尖。  
“Tell me，Sweetie，what’s your name......？”  
Omega的呻吟因为Thor的突然袭击变得支离破碎，性爱之外的所有事都被他抛到脑后。“哈啊......I......Loki......”  
“Loki......”Thor的舌头一路爬上他的耳垂，而Loki的大腿已经不满地缠上Thor健壮的腰身，“Let me in......”  
Loki连眼眶都被情欲熏红，这让他的暗绿的眼眸看起来更加动人。对被填满的渴求令他憋出了哭腔。“Please......哈啊......”  
这是Thor的第一次，也绝对是最值得回味的一次。他几乎是在听见那声软得不可思议的请求的一瞬间就撞了进去。  
“You are fucking perfect......”  
Thor完全出自本能地一下下撞击着Loki的深处，在经过极端敏感的软肉时反复碾压，然后成就感十足地听着身下人突然变调的叫声。Loki的瞳孔在生殖腔的大门被肏开时猛地收紧，紧接着是让他几乎喊不出声的，更加迅猛的撞击。Thor榨干了最后一点理智才让自己没有一口咬穿对方的腺体，但结已经不可抑制地在Loki的腔里张开。一下紧过一下的收缩让Thor怀疑自己是否会被夹断，但更多的是潮水一般袭来的快感。在Thor结束今晚的“战斗”，拉灭床头灯之前，他再次吻住Loki软的像布丁一样的唇，哪怕对方已经在纵欲后的极端疲累下坠入梦乡。他想他做好了寻找伴侣的准备，这就是他的最佳人选，哪怕现在他仍然对他一无所知。但他相信自己还有很多时间。  
“I thought the world of you.”

清晨的阳光透过窗帘照进房间，被不幸照醒的Loki捂着头从床上坐起身。头疼......宿醉真的是讨厌的事情......  
不对啊，宿醉怎么全身酸疼？  
后知后觉的Loki低下头，惊恐地看着被子下自己布满红痕的裸体，更加惊恐地看着身边呼呼大睡的金发肌肉男。他努力回想了一下自己尚有意识的片段，他靠在地铁扶手上，然后地铁门开了，然后他扑在了一个人身上......  
然后就没有然后了。  
这大概就是那个被自己不幸扑住的路人吧。  
不过，看现在的情况，自己才是不幸的那个。  
Loki蹑手蹑脚地穿起已经变得皱皱巴巴的西装，在摸到仍然湿润的裤裆时嫌恶地皱了皱眉头，但好歹是穿上了。最后看了眼躺在床上，在打鼾的边缘来回试探的肌肉猛男，Loki关上门时在心里发出一声叹息——  
还好，没有很难看。

等Thor醒来时，迎接他的是空荡荡的床，只有空气中那点似有若无的甜香提醒着自己昨夜放纵的真实性。在迷茫过后，留给他的只有巨大的空虚和失落。在感情上一向死脑筋的Odinson已经做好了大海捞针的心理准备，无论多难，他也要把这个吃干抹净就跑路的小坏蛋揪回自己身边。摸起手机看了看时间，属于他的煽情时间结束，Thor惨叫一声，开始快速穿衣。  
大学第一课绝对不能迟到啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
Thor踩着上课铃踏进课室大门，完全顾不上尚不认识的同学们或惊奇或打量的眼神与窃窃私语。他像个哮喘病人一样大口呼气吸气，以求尽快调整好自己的呼吸，好给尚未谋面的教授留下一点好印象。但他这份努力在看见抱着讲义踏进课室门口的人时完全报废了。  
西装革履，黑色头发，仍然湿漉漉的绿眼睛。  
Thor的嘴角不可自制地扬起。  
“Well，同学们，请先容许我进行自我介绍。我，Loki·Laufyson，本学院最年轻也最具资历的教授，将在未来四年里为你们提供学业上的指导......”Loki字正腔圆的介绍在看见课室里那个过分灿烂的笑脸时困惑的停顿了，这个学生怎么笑脸挂那么大，憨的出奇，好像认识自己似的......  
等等。  
金发，肌肉。  
脖颈上若隐若现的吻痕。  
同学们困惑地看着讲台上身材高挑，气质绝佳却突然卡壳的年轻教授。最该发言的Loki早早闭麦，剩下大半节课的时间都被他草草用来让同学们挨个自我介绍。尴尬到极点的Loki好不容易捱到下课，在冲出教室的瞬间却被套着卫衣的高大身体拦住。头顶传来的磁性嗓音怎么听怎么耳熟，但他打死都不想回忆起——  
“Gocha,Mr.Laufyson.”

1#  
“不要再找我了！”一向重视形象的Loki在自己的办公室里失态了。“都说了那是个意外！Accident！懂吗？！”  
面前那个比自己高也比自己壮的憨批并没有消停的意思。Thor甚至直接捞起Loki明显抗拒的手，俯身在手背上印下一吻。  
“是你先求我的，babe.”  
被完全力量压制的Loki只想抽出手然后狠狠甩他一巴掌——  
该死的营养过剩的年轻人！

2#  
午休时间，教授的办公室里传来一丝异样响动。  
“呜啊......不要......你好过分......”被Alpha信息素压制的Loki整个教授都不好了。“这里是学校......你会被处分的......啊......”  
“I don’t fucking care.”食髓知味的Thor用在Loki敏感的耳垂上舔咬。“大不了不读了，然后把你带回家做上门女婿......Huh？”  
句末的突然发力让Loki差点惊叫出声。门外贴心秘书的敲门让他下意识地收紧身体，换来身后人隐忍的低喘。  
“呃......Laufyson教授......您有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
“没......没有......”Thor的冲击一下比一下强烈，几乎让他的理智崩坏，“你快去......午休吧......”  
门外高跟鞋的声音终于渐行渐远。Loki咬着牙回头，“这次完了就可以了吧，大少爷？”  
Thor装模作样地抬头思考了一会，最后还是甩给Loki一个贼兮兮的表情。“难说哦。”  
教授的最后一丝涵养被消磨殆尽。  
“You fucking YOUTH！！！！！！！”

3#  
Thor斜靠在偌大的办公桌前，把玩着自己今天一时兴起在耳后编的小发辫，眼里尽是玩味。“难得高高在上的Laufyson老师主动把我叫进自己那神圣的办公室？”  
Loki整张脸都红了，不知道是生气还是害羞。  
“我这个月的热潮期没有来。”  
“哦？”Thor挑了挑眉，吐掉了嘴里味道变淡的口香糖，“你想说什么？”  
Loki痛苦的闭上眼睛，他的涵养不允许他对着这么个毛头小子说出那种突破自己下限的话，但事实又让他不得不这样做，他只好变得......更加含蓄。  
“......它一向很准。”  
Thor的脑子转了几圈，脸上的表情从最初的玩味变成后来的狂喜，他一把抱起身前的教授，引来后者低声惊呼，“所以，你是说......？”  
“你快点放我下来！”Loki的脸几乎烧了起来，“勒的我难受......”  
作为Alpha的喜悦瞬间淹没了Thor，他啄着Loki的脸，早上忘刮的胡茬刺得Loki生疼。“所以我们可以结婚了吗？？？”  
Loki揪着Thor的耳朵把他那毛茸茸的脸从自己脸上撕下来。该死的，小年轻都这么粘吗?他真的很想咬牙流产然后继续做个与世无争的学术人，但他无法抗拒Omega的天性，心底已经涌上一些对那尚是胚芽的宝宝的爱惜，他咬牙切齿的回忆了一下学生名单上Thor的出生年月。  
“你自己都是个小屁孩！！！”  
“Hey,别叫我小屁孩。”Thor的手轻轻摸上Loki仍然平坦的小腹，一股暖流在他全身涌动，Alpha的责任感油然而生。什么隐姓埋名，都是狗屁，他要把Loki带回家，给他和他的孩子世界上最好的东西。

4#  
“你再说一遍？？你的First name？？？？”坐上车的Loki整张脸都写满了不确定。  
“Odinson，就是Odinson，你在报纸上看见的那个。”Thor扶住爱人的肩膀，表情是少有的无奈。“你会习惯的。”  
“我不会！！！”Loki意图拉开车门的手被Thor截住了，他是真的要崩溃了。“我没想过做什么豪门少奶奶！！”  
“Well......那你现在也是了。”Thor用眼神示意司机开车，眼底尽是狡黠。“换个角度想，你逃不掉了。”  
......这是哪门子的换个角度！  
学术梦大概画上句号了吧。  
像是看穿了Omega的小心思，Thor笑眯眯地补充，“你可以换个名字继续的。”  
Loki在线心死。

5#  
在开学的前几个星期退学，这真的是很让同学们困惑的事情。更让他们困惑的是，他们再也没见过开学那天见到的年轻教授，后来甚至直接换掉了他，听说是辞职了。  
真是魔幻的大学生活开头啊。  
再后来，隔壁市最小的也是最出名的Odinson在成年礼当天宣布订婚消息，震碎大片少女的心。婚礼上新娘的面容在头纱后若隐若现，而头纱自始至终都没有掀开。人们只能窥见她高挑窈窕的身材，以及缎般光滑的黑色头发。事业有成的Odinson在后来的日子里将妻子保护的极其到位，连第二代Odinson都出现在世人视线下，也没有人知道有幸站在这个高大健壮的男人身侧的究竟是何方神圣。  
不过，他们很幸福，这是唯一能够确定的事。叱咤商场的Thor谈生意时蔚蓝的眼冷的像冰刀，只有在提及家庭时脸上是无尽的柔软。  
值得一提的是，在Thor结婚后，本市学术界突然崛起一位不愿露面的奇才，其论文让资深教授拍手叫好，但屏幕一端的他只是淡漠地看着四面八方涌来的赞誉，然后拒绝一切采访与奖金。

**Author's Note:**

> 天降脑洞，原梗在微博@小美人儿别跑啊我是你双喜阿姨呀   
爆肝三小时写的，有灵感当然是要马上抓住啊~  
（写的菜是我的原罪，对不起看完觉得失望的各位）（如果有的话）  
如果感觉还可以的话，请移步老福特（id：野原背日葵）来点关心来点爱呀！！  
希望你们食用还愉快！比心！


End file.
